Treasure Maps and Black Lace
by Elizabeth Bathory
Summary: #4 - Black for the LJ Pepperony 100 Challenge - Tony finds a map to a hidden treasure when he returns home.


4 Black

Treasure Maps and Black Lace

The music of Bon Jovi played at a tolerable level in the garage as Tony Stark was being extricated from his armor after a fairly lengthy trip to Eastern Europe to get rid of a stockpile of Cold War era Stark weapons. Yes they were old but they still worked and could still cause massive destruction so they had to go. Those were weapons that dated back to his father's reign but it didn't make them any less deadly.

Just as he was stepping out of the last part of his armor and peeling off the top of his under armor, Tony saw a small piece of paper on the floor by the door.

"A trail has been set down and each piece a peek. Follow the clues to the treasure that you seek." Tony read aloud, clearly puzzled by it. "Jarvis? Do you know anything about this?"

"I am sorry sir. I can not help you."

Tony growled at his A.I. since his sole purpose for existence was to help Tony. He was just about to order Jarvis to tell him what he knew when he noticed one black stiletto on the stairs leading down to his workshop.

"A trail has been set down and each piece a peek. Follow the clues to the treasure that you seek," Tony repeated to himself as he picked up the shoe. He looked further up the stair case and found the match. "Pepper's sending me on a treasure hunt." He laughed to himself as he ascended from the garage.

When Tony got up to the living room, he found Pepper's black blazer slung over the arm of the couch. He quickly scanned the open area to see where his next clue was. He spent a good five minutes going over the span of his living room and kitchen until he found a pair of sheer black stockings draped over the banister leading to the second floor. Tony had to admit that he found this very arousing to know that Pepper had been undressing in the middle of the living room while he was off saving the world.

Tony climbed the stairs and looked around for his next clue. He started to open the doors upstairs looking around. The next thing he found was Pepper's blouse in her office. This was turning him on more and more by the second.

He walked out of her office and down the hall, finding her black skirt by one of the guest rooms. He pushed the door open and peeked in and found nothing different. Tony was curious now where Pepper could be hiding since she had to be running out of clues to lay for him.

Tony closed the guest room door and looked down the hall to see a black lace bra hanging off the door knob for his own bedroom. He swore he caught a whiff of her perfume from under the door. Tony opened the door slowly and found his bed empty but his bathroom door closed with the last black lace clue.

Tony cracked the door to see the whole room lit with candles and Pepper in the hot tub with champagne waiting for him. He had stripped off the rest of his clothes and gotten into the hot bubbles before Pepper even said hello.

"I was wondering when you were going to get back," Pepper said as she kissed his lips and passed him a glass of champagne.

"If I had known this was waiting for me, I would have said to hell with the missiles. I'll get them later," Tony replied as he took a sip of champagne before pulling Pepper into his lap. "I found the treasure," he whispered as his hands slipped down her back to her rear to pull her body closer to his.

"I thought I left pretty good clues. Now, what are you going to do with your treasure?" Pepper asked as she pressed her chest against his.

"What am I allowed to do with my treasure?" Tony purred as his hand ghosted over her breast and he captured her lips in a deep kiss.

"Whatever you wish."

Tony heard that and he had to make sure he heard her right. When he didn't hear any protestations, puller her right against him so he could feel her warmth right next to his arousal as he caressed her and played with her. Unfortunately, Pepper had got him so keyed up with her little treasure hunt, foreplay was a little limited. Tony moved Pepper so he could enter her and with one quick movement, he set her astride him as he thrust back and forth.

As they spent themselves together, Tony kept a hold on Pepper as his head rested on her shoulder. He was exhausted physically and mentally but he was happy.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet," Pepper teased. "I can't carry you."

"I'm not falling asleep," Tony mumbled. "I am relaxing."

"Why don't we relax in bed so you don't drown?"

"You don't think I have fallen asleep in here before?" Tony asked as he lifted his head. "I have Jarvis all programmed to wake me up if I do before I drown," he said as he stood up and wrapped a towel around himself before helping Pepper. "How are my chances looking on round two?"

"That is all up to you. I think sleep may be in order before round two, my Iron Man." Pepper said playfully as she wrapped her arms around Tony's neck.

He answered back by picking her up and laying her down on the bed. Tony shed the towel and crawled under the blankets next to her, kissing Pepper deeply as his eyes slipped closed.

Pepper almost thought that Tony would be up for round two until he started snoring. She curled up next to him and watched him sleep for a few moments as her thoughts drifted to when they moved beyond boss and employee to something far deeper.

The first time Tony had come home from a mission and she was in the house, she heard him wake up screaming from nightmares at least five times that night before he just gave up on sleeping. The next time, she stayed with him, sharing his bed with him only. That night he only woke up three times that time. The third time, they had made love when he got home and he slept through the night afterwards. Hell, he slept for twelve damn hours after that. Pepper started adding things together. He needed physical contact with someone to realize he was still alive and skin on skin worked the best of all to remind him that he was home and someone was there that loved him.

Pepper had tried going to bed with him in a tiny negligee but even that was too much for him and Tony had skillfully removed it in his half sleep state. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed it either. She enjoyed it very much and it gave some peace to Tony when he needed it the most.

Pepper smiled as Tony buried himself deeper in the blankets and pillow as one arm stayed draped over her waist. She placed one last kiss on his temple before lying down next to him and drifting off herself.


End file.
